


Not Too Late

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [127]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Refrigerator Magnet, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Street Sign - Freeform, Three Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pez dispenser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Phil gets home late, but not too late.





	Not Too Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara47q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara47q/gifts).



> sara47q prompted Pez dispenser, Refrigerator magnet, Street sign.

It was late when Phil got home.

The kitchen and living room were dark, but the light over the kitchen sink was on, which allowed Phil to spot the Thor pez dispenser on the floor before he stepped on it.

Darcy had craved pez constantly during the previous months, and had amassed an impressive collection of dispensers that were distributed liberally across the house. She had the whole set of the Avengers, and had commissioned someone to make her a few custom pieces. As a result, her Hawkeye pez dispenser shared a place of honor on the windowsill above the kitchen sink along with the Agent Coulson pez dispenser and the “Darcy Lewis, Honorary Princess of Asgard” pez dispenser.

Phil looked into the living room to see that Clint and Darcy had passed out on the couch. He paused next to the refrigerator to place his hand over the ultrasound photo that was magneted there, and allowed himself a smile.

His family was so precious to him.

And soon it would be growing, and would become even more precious still.

Darcy was sitting up, her head tilted onto the back of the couch, Clint's head taking up what room there was on her lap. He was stretched out, his nose inches from the street sign emblazoned across Darcy's rounded abdomen: "Baby on Board."

Phil turned off the light above the sink, popped a pez in his mouth, and moved Clint's legs for long enough to sit down on the other end of the couch.

Darcy opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at him.

"You're home," she murmured, as Phil slipped his hand into hers. "Don't worry, you're not too late. You didn't miss it."

"Thanks for waiting for me," he whispered. "Now go back to sleep."

Darcy squeezed his hand and closed her eyes.

It was late when Phil got home, but not too late.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 400th fic on ao3. Hooray for me!
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172397543738/not-too-late)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
